A business application may be used in connection with a business process. When this is the case, the business application may implement the business processes by modeling business data as structured data object used in connection with the business process. A business object is an example of such structured data. The business object(s) may be presented, or made available, via a user interface (e.g., as a user interface presenting a form, a report, and the like).
To facilitate implementation, a business application may be provided to an entity, such as a user, with a predetermined set of business objects. As noted, the business application may be used in connection with the business process, which may access (and/or generate) business data structured as a business object. A business object may be implemented as an object representing a business domain supported by the business application. For example, a sales order entry business application may have one or more business objects associated with the sales order entry process (e.g., sales orders, line items, and sales orders being processed, deliveries of items ordered, revenue, and the like). The business object may also include methods (e.g., one or more functions and/or business logic) and data (e.g., attributes), which may also provide standardized, domain-specific access interfaces to the data and/or methods. Business objects may be associated with other business objects to enable exchanges of information among the business objects.